Nakamura Rai-Jin Turbo
SUVs on the back streets of Angus Wharf.]] .]] The Rai-Jin Turbo is an online car that was released in the Cagney update. Like the Hunter Olympus it is a Boostless vehicle and both vehicles can perform in Showtime. Once players start a Showtime event a gray and white bar appears to the equivalent size of a normal stunt boost bar. Its handling is a little unstable and drifting may cause it to spin out because of its extreme rear weight. The Rai-Jin's top speed rivals an Extreme Hot Rod's and it is also capable of outrunning the PCPD Special and GT Nighthawk at full boost. Its strength rating of 4 makes it unsuitable to battle tougher vehicles like the Inferno Van or the Takedown 4x4 but it can take on lighter vehicles of equal strength such as the Touge Sport & Hawker with ease. Description The all new Nakamura Rai-Jin Turbo is a Boost-free, back to basics reinvention of the GT sports car. High mechanical grip makes it quick and nimble through traffic, but the rear engine/rear wheel drive configuration means that when the back end does step out, it steps out with conviction! How to Unlock This car is available to any player who is in an Online Freeburn game under "Online Cars" within the Junkyard. Resemblance The overall shape of the Rai-Jin Turbo is a fusion of both the Porsche 996 and Audi R8. The bonnet of the Rai-Jin bears some resemblance to the Bugatti Veyron while the wheels appear to be similar the Lamborghini Gallardo's Cassiopea Rims Kit. The taillights are similar to those found on the Aston Martin DBS. Notes *At first this vehicle was a "gift" to Elite members of the Criterion Games forums of whom were chosen by Criterion themselves. Matt Webster of Criterion stated that the car would be made available to everyone as soon the closed beta was over. *Criterion Games made the Rai-Jin Turbo available for all players to drive on Thursday July 17th, 2008 but only during Freeburn Online play. *Players can hear the Rai-Jin Turbo's engine from the front of the car even though it is a rear-engined vehicle. The engine becomes visible when enough damage is inflicted to the car's rear. *The Rai-Jin has four seats making it a coupé. *The Rai-Jin Turbo was the only vehicle not to have its statistics changed after the release of the Free February Update. *This vehicle can't be used in an Online Cops and Robbers game. *The option to change the Rai-Jin's paint finish and type became available to all players after the Burnout Bikes update. *The Rai-Jin Turbo is the only Online Car not to have an "offline" version of itself released with a downloadable content. *The Rai-Jin can not be selected during an online race if Host Lock is enabled. This was added after the release of the 1.9 update. *"Rai-Jin" is a reference to the god of thunder & lightning in Japanese mythology. Videos _bnuGm7ly14 4HyuBOM-Efo Nt-vzSuyric External Links *Review at Burning Route